Something to Ponder for the Rio Community
by YootisPoshil
Summary: My views on the issue at hand regarding the craze from the rise of ranters reviewing on Rio related stories to complain. Follow along if you wish to hear my thoughts on the issue.


**My Concerns for the Rio Community and the "Haters"**

* * *

><p>Most likely you folks have read countless articles about this topic. So once again, the following will be discussing the craze occurring within this part of Fanfiction.<p>

It seems fans of Rio are hell bent on ending the hate for the movie and franchise of Rio.

Where as the people that dislike Rio are also going crazy on posting on every story their views on how bad Rio or Rio 2 was, I've had that share my fellow Rio authors.

As I write this, none of this should be considered fact, this should be viewed as speculation or my "opinion."

I'm about to cover three points I've seen that has made me rather disappointed in the Rio Community and these randers: The idea of opinion, handling Rio hate/Rio Support, and the concept of Rio stories.

First, let's cover what an opinion is in MY opinion.

By definition, an opinion is a view or judgment formed about something, not necessarily based on fact or knowledge.

Folks these days never do their research and whatever they assume, they think it's a fact when in actuality it's an opinion.

I could be right, I could be wrong, that's my opinion in context

Next, we need to cover on handling these so called Haters.

Haters is a normal thing of life these days, the human race just need something to hate in order to cope with the harsh times.

You may know the user known as Prophet of Life who was the first to bring up this issue.

I do agree to his or her statement that reviews are meant for people to write "Reviews" not rants.

But as I've read certain forums, comments, and other feedback on this hater issue, it saddens me.

I used to believe the Rio Community was composed of fun, enjoyable, and kind people.

But as of late, it seems that they've taken to a path of hostility that I see has gone way out of line.

Some users state that we should stand up and try to ban these ranters from this face of Fanfiction to protect the integrity of the beloved film that is Rio.

Newsflash folks, we can't stop them. You can yell, fight back, or leave death threats. But you can't just simply ban them when they're using guest accounts to post reviews.

Not to mention, you're someone behind a computer screen complaining at someone who's also behind a computer screen in who knows where in the world.

Sure, a user stated you should just disable guest reviews which would seem like a sound idea.

During my stay in the world of fanfiction, most of your readers who wish to leave an actual review use guest accounts since maybe they don't want to go through the trouble of creating a real account.

I hate to admit, but I rely on those guest reviews as I've read some that given me great feedback.

Now moving onto another point of the issue of handling the haters.

Like I mentioned earlier, some folks propose we hunt down these ranters and take some kind of action.

Firstly, we can't track them as like I said before, they're using guest accounts.

If you're not sure what a guest account is, basically you're leaving a review under an anonymous name.

In other words, anyone can review without having a real account.

For what I've read, I like to presume folks are just in the moment when something like this spring up in their favorite movie franchise.

I wish to say to you Rio fans, you've sadden me because you're not taking seeing this issue in the right direction.

You must face the fact not everyone agrees to us, but that doesn't mean you should stoop to a level of immaturity on these ranters.

If you wish to handle something as trivial and outrageous, just ignore it or confront it with an open mind and a calm attitude.

That's how I handle the issue, but if you disagree to my statement, I'm okay with it.

That's your opinion and I shall respect it as I hope you respect mine.

And lastly to cover, the Rio stories.

In the world of fanfiction, many folks have different styles or taste in what to read in order to further indulge and enjoy the expansion of imagination in the context of their favorite movie such as Rio.

It bothers me that people "tell" me to write in a certain way instead of suggesting it.

I'll admit my stories are not the happy fun stories or written in a manner of decent literature like the authors of the Rio community such as Ricardo the Black Hawk, Sorrelwing, RiketoWrite, Assassin Creed Master and other authors I forgot.

But if you wish to help me, I gladly accept criticism instead of belittlement.

Another thing to point out regarding the hate is Rio fans or readers hating a story.

If you don't like the story, don't read it instead of parading around and rambling nonsense that the author is a terrible person.

Maybe the author isn't the greatest writer or doesn't support your favorite movie (I.E Rio).

But you have no right to claim that the author should be wiped off the face of the planet or worse, killed.

That's just wrong and shows little decency in you to view someone like some satanic.

To wrap this up, I wish my fellow Rio fans the best of luck.

In recent events I've seen, I would like to leave with two last statements:

Please, please tread carefully on the haters.

Handle it in a manner of a calm and rational attitude instead of confronting the issue where it could continue to grow.

The hate for Rio won't go away, that's a fact.

The best we could do is just avoid giving the attention to those ranters by deleting their reviews or avoiding them so we could forget they exist.

If we could do that, the ranters will slowly lose the urge and desire of attention to write things like that.

Second, an experiment for you all.

I'll accept how my fellw Rio fans will react.

In all honesty, I'm not too crazy into the Rio franchise, just the characters and community. Rio 2 wasn't the greatest of all films, although it had great potential despite certain confusion I rather not go into. Personally I enjoyed the first one over the second one.

Most likely some readers will go (pardon my language) ape shit that I talked down on the franchise. Does that make me an outsider? Should I be shunned out of the community for thinking like that?

Now a leave the judgment in your hands.

If you have any thoughts, leave a review or PM me at YootisPoshil. I'm all ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Also forgot to mention, another Chapter of Winds of Madness is actually going to be postponed to either Saturday or Sunday. My apologies to those following that story. Thanks for reading this and hope to hear from you soon!- Poshil**


End file.
